


The Statuesque Professor

by A_Taupe_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary is a Disaster Gay, F/F, Ficlet Instruments, Mistaken Identity, University Lecture AU, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: Clary and Isabelle are at the ever-so-important step of "Meeting The Parents" and Clary is more than nervous. When Isabelle tries to help, Clary ends up waxing rhapsodic about her favourite guest professor.





	The Statuesque Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> University Lecture AU

“Fuck Izzy,” Clary whined, as they stood in front of the restaurant, “I can’t wear this to meet your mother!” Her dress  _ had been _ the perfect choice when she’d put it on that morning, but she’d forgotten about her art class.    
Now her purple dress had a streak of bright orange acrylic on it.   
  
“It’s a little too late now,” Isabelle pointed out, “She’ll be here soon.”   
  
“Don’t remind me!” Clary said, tugging at her dress to look at the paint stain.   
  
“Babe. It’s  _ fine _ , she won’t care. She’s so excited to meet you. It won’t matter what you’re wearing. She’ll love you.” Isabelle laughed pulled Clary’s hands away from her dress. “I wish I had a photo to show you of what my brother-in-law was wearing when Alec introduced him to Mom.”   
  
“Izzy,  _ please! _ ”, Clary said, pulling out of Izzy’s grip.   
  
“Hey,” Isabelle tucked a strand of Clary’s hair behind her ear, “It’s  _ fine _ .” She kissed Clary’s cheek then pulled off her jacket. “Just wear this.”   
  
Clary paused, looking at the offered clothing, “Are you sure?”   
  
“Of course I’m sure.” Izzy said decisively, holding up the jacket and helping Clary slip into it.    
  
Clary smiled gratefully, but even though the paint stain was fully covered, she was pulling at her dress, clearly still preoccupied by it.   
  
Izzy smirked, “I guess I’ll just have to distract you.”   
  
Shaking her head, Clary looked up with wide eyes, “Not in front of  _ your mother _ !”   
  
“She’s not here yet,” Izzy pointed out.    
  
“ _ No _ ,” Clary said firmly, but she was laughing anyway.   
  
“Okay, fine,” Isabelle said with a fake pout, “Tell me about your day, then. How was class?”   
  
“Oh!” Clary said, “It was actually  _ so good _ ? We had this guest professor teaching my linguistics class, she was  _ so cool _ ? She’s done  _ so much stuff _ , she was a code-breaker for like, the mob or something twenty years ago, and then she switched sides and starting working with the police, and she must have been so young, because she’s not that old, and - like.  _ Fuck _ , Izzy, I hope I look have as good when I’m her age, because she was  _ hot _ .”   
  
Izzy had a strange, unfamiliar look on her face, so Clary rushed to qualify what she’d said, even though she wasn’t sure what was wrong. She and Izzy often discussed how beautiful other women were. Neither of them were jealous, and they were both free with their aesthetic appreciation.   
  
“Hot in that distinguished, untouchable way,” Clary said, but Izzy was silent, and Clary started to panic, “like, statuesque and  _ powerful _ -”   
  
“Clary  _ stop! _ ” Izzy finally shouted, and then she pointed, “is that her?”   
  
Clary looked, then nodded in surprise, “Yeah! Professor Trueblood!”   
  
“Clary!” Izzy said, sounding a little bit strangled and biting her lips to keep from laughing, “Professor Trueblood?  _ That’s my mom _ !”   
  
Clary stared, “Oh, no.” Glancing between Izzy and Professor Trueblood, the family resemblance was clear. “How did I miss that?”   
  
Isabelle laughed, then took Clary’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go meet her.”   
  
  
  



End file.
